


How Long Will I Love You

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Plays The Piano, Dean Sings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~“Cas, when I heard this song, I knew it was the perfect embodiment of our love. I know how much you love to sit and watch me play the piano, and hear me sing. So, happy wedding day, baby. This is for you.”~Dean's gift to Cas on their wedding day...How long will I love youAs long as stars are above youAnd longer if I may





	How Long Will I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1Z52XQBwoQ)

Dean took Cas’s hand and smiled adoringly at him then together they made their way into the large room being used for their wedding reception. All their friends and family cheered as the newly-wed couple made their way to the table at the front of the reception hall.

They endured the usual rituals of shoving cake in each other’s faces, having pictures taken-so many pictures, and tossing the bouquet and garter. They ate lunch with their loved ones, opened gifts, watched a beautiful slideshow of their relationship but together by their best men and brothers, Sam and Gabriel. They danced with each other, with their mothers, with each other’s mothers, and slews of other people who wanted a chance to dance with one or both of the grooms.

As the day began to wind down and they needed to prepare to say goodbye and leave for their honeymoon, Dean knew it was time for his final surprise for his amazing husband. He wrangled Sammy and Gabe into getting everything ready while he led Cas in a chair in front of the curtained stage that was, until now, unused during the reception for anything other than pictures. They pulled back the curtains to reveal a beautiful, antique, mahogany piano sitting in center stage.

Sammy stepped up to the piano and took the mic from the stand next to it, tapping it to make sure it was working. “Hi, everyone! If you could all give us a few moments of your time again. Cas, my big brother would like to play you a song.” He turned back to where Dean was crossing the stage to him and handed over the mic, stepping down and finding a place to sit and watch.

“Cas, when I heard this song, I knew it was the perfect embodiment of our love. I know how much you love to sit and watch me play the piano, and hear me sing. So, happy wedding day, baby. This is for you.” He smiled down at Cas, who was sitting forward on the edge of his chair, his eyes already wet with unshed tears. He mouthed ‘I love you’ and watched adoringly as Dean mouthed the words back then put the mic back in its stand in front of the piano.

He settled on the bench and opened the lid, taking a moment to run his fingers over the keys and get in the zone of playing. The he began to play a sweet, slow melody. When he began to sing, Cas couldn’t hold the tears in any longer and they trickled down his cheeks.

_“How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can_  
_How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to follow their plan_  
_How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.”_

As Dean brought the notes to a crescendo, pouring his heart and soul into the lyrics, there wasn’t a dry eye in the reception hall. 

_“How long will I want you? As long as you want me too, and longer by far_  
_How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you; as long as you can_  
_How long will I give to you? As long as I live through you; however long you say_  
_How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you, and longer if I may”_

Dean closed his eyes and hummed along with the music flowing from the piano as he slowed and softened the notes. As he ended the song, he looked over to his husband and sang the last words directly to him, feeling the truth in them, knowing he would love Cas until his last breath and longer.

_“How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you”_

The last few notes trailed off and there was a moment of silence so thick you could have heard a pin drop. Then the entire crying mess of friends and family burst into applause and cheers.

But Dean didn’t notice. He was too busy being wrapped in the strong, safe arms of his husband and returning the teary kisses being pressed to his lips. When they pulled away to take a breath, Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and murmured, “As long as stars are above you, Dean Winchester-Novak.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!!! No but honestly this song is one of my VERY favorites, so of course I had to "destiel it". I hope y'all love it as much as I do :) Kudos/Comment <3


End file.
